Things Can Change In 10 Years
by iPsychic
Summary: 'Everything has changed. It's not the usual, regular good ol' times that we used to have. A lot has happened in ten years ever since Rigby and I were working at the park. I remember those memories, riding the cart, drinking coffee and Benson yelling at us most of the time... But now, I can't even get those memories back,' One-Shot, Mordo's POV. Suck at summaries :)


Everything has changed. It's not the usual, regular good ol' times that we used to have... everyone has changed. Yeah, this is Mordecai speaking and a lot has happened in ten years ever since Rigby and I were working at the park. I remember those memories, riding the cart, drinking coffee and Benson yelling at us most of the time... But now, I can't even get those memories back. No-one's the same anymore, it's really depressing to see everyone who I worked with at the park evolve into someone different...

Me? Well, I'm with Margaret now. We got married at 27 years old and had a kid later the next year. I love them both, we're now a family. But, I guess things have changed for everyone else in the park. They went into a different direction, some even went down horrible roads and some... aren't even here anymore.

* * *

Okay... well, Benson. Benson was 35 ten years ago and he suddenly got into depression. There was no surprise there. He had no friends at all, Audrey got married to a hot guy and that made him feel miserable, plus he said he had the worst job in the world and I feel terrible, because Rigby and I would cause him more pain. He was sad everyday when Rigby and I used to work at the park. He'd come in with dark circles around his eyes and would barely ever pay attention to anything, he even stopped yelling at us because he gave up. Rigby ignored him and said not to worry about Benson, but I became very worried about the gumball machine. Over the years, he tried committing suicide... Off a bridge, a tree and even out of his apartment window but, he always failed killing himself which I was glad for. Whenever he tried to do so, he'd always get badly hurt instead of actually dying. I would always visit him in the hospital because I felt horrible of what was happening to him, but Benson would only complain about how he wants to be dead and she shouldn't even be on this planet anymore. It's pretty sad to see my former boss like this. Now, he cuts himself, but he's trying to stop. Hopefully, there's a way where he can get out of this depression and lonely state. I-I just want to see him happy.

Skips? Oh wow... Skips. Whenever someone mentions his name, my mind remembers what happened to him and I get pretty upset over the white yeti. I remember he used to always help us with our problems... He knew basically everything there was to know, well, except for computers, heh-heh. When I was 24... he lost his immortality by Death finally taking his soul. How you ask? Death found out that Skips cheated with the Playco Armboy back when we were 23 and he was raging with anger. I remember that day when we were just working at the park, it was a normal and casual day with not a worry in the world. Until Death came in on his motorbike and yelled loudly at Skips, screaming with anger. He yelled 'YOU CHEATED! YOU CAN'T CHEAT THE DEATH!' That was when he zapped him to death with his powers and Skips was then dead right on the spot, falling to the ground with a sick face as his eyes began to close shut. T-that horrible day... was a day I could never forget. Seeing an old yeti die right in front of me wasn't the best thing in the world, it was terrifying. We rushed him to hospital, just in case there was a chance of him staying alive... but it was too late, he was already gone. I miss him.

Muscleman... Aw, man. I remember that prankster. And his lame 'My Mom' jokes but now, I truly miss them. It's been a while ever since I last saw him. When we were 25, Muscleman got fired. He became incredibly psycho and insane in the head, that there was no other choice for him to leave. He got crazier and crazier each day by driving around on the cart and smashing into things, secretly taking drugs without anyone knowing, not coming to work a lot of the days and worst of all... beating up Rigby. It was an ordinary night, when Rigby and I were getting a midnight snack from the kitchen when Muscleman came inside hyped up on alcohol and wanted to stay the night. Rigby kept on complaining and telling him 'No! Go to your place and stay there,' Muscleman completely lost it.

He started squealing like a maniac and his eyes began to spin uncontrollably as he started running into a bunch of the cupboards in the kitchen. Rigby and I tried holding him down, but as soon as the raccoon touched him, Muscleman jumped up and smacked his face. He then jumped right on top of him, squashing the small raccoon down to the ground while punching his face with hard hits. He threw him at the wall, then grabbed a knife and started walking over to the raccoon. I stopped Muscleman before he could hurt Rigby with the knife, while the raccoon fell unconscious. While Rigby was taken to the hospital, Benson heard the news and fired Muscleman on the spot. He kept yelling **'I'VE HAD ENOUGH MUSCLEMAN! What has gotten into you?! You used to be a great worker! Now, you've changed! YOU'RE FIRED!'** I heard now that Muscleman is in a mental hospital, according to High Five Ghost.

Speaking of High Five Ghost, he didn't seem to change much. Though, he lost his best friend and felt lonely, even becoming emo by the time we turned 26 years old. He met another ghost, who seemed to act quite emo like too and they both eventually fell in love. I don't know how they're really going, but it seems as if HFG is having a great time with his wife. They travelled the world which is why he left work but he hasn't changed from being an emo... I never thought that the little, happy ghost would become one.

Ah, and of course, Thomas. He was always the shy one at the park and everyone seemed to use him. Muscleman always pranked him, Benson bossed him around even more than he did to Rigby and I, we always made fun of him and most of us even ignored him. One day, when we were going to our jobs, he began to yell **'That's it. I've had enough of this place! Everyone keeps ignoring me and it's like I'm not there! I keep getting constantly teased and hurt at this place, plus, I don't even get payed properly!**' He quit later that day because he couldn't take it anymore. I heard he got together with CJ, I feel happy for him now. But, it makes me feel too guilty that Rigby and I always seemed to tease him when we worked at the park. Thomas, if you're reading this, I'm sorry.

*Sigh* Pops... Oh, man. I miss that sunny, bright and happy lollipop that everyone loved. He always brought joy to our days at the park and kept us feeling happy if we were down. But now, he's gone. Pops and Mr. Maellard were both together in a car one day and they were about to go on holidays together, father and son. Pops suggested that they should go on a friendly trip but Mr. Maellard wasn't too keen for it but, he went along with his son anyway. As they were driving in the car to go to the airport... they crashed into a truck. Pops was trying to drive and take control of the wheel, but he chickened out and let go hiding his face, not wanting to see the outcome. The car crashed into the truck on the side and flipped the car upside down, causing Pops and Mr. Maellard to die. It was shocking news to hear. We were raking some leaves when Benson came running down the path with his eyes opened wide and told us the sad news that he got told. Rigby and I couldn't believe our ears... We were all so shocked and scared to know that those two were now dead. I miss his Butterscotch Ripple lollipops and his cheery, happy smile... I just wish he didn't have to die.

And now... onto Rigby. That motherfucking Rigby, I hated him so much after I found out what happened. After I turned 26 years old, the raccoon, Benson, High Five Ghost and I were the only ones working at the park. This caused Benson to get into an even deeper depression and frustration, because it was too hard for the four of us to work at the park. Rigby soon became obsessed with taking drugs. Like, all the time, I would always see him high on drugs and he always would force me to try doing them. I said no, I didn't want to at all and turn out like Rigby at all but the raccoon kept forcing me to. He stopped talking to me after a while and I demanded what was wrong with him but he just said nothing. I found out that he had replaced me with a bunch of new friends... Every night, he would go out with those new friends, exchanging drugs, smoking, stealing anything that was valuable and all that type of junk. One night, I noticed that he had disappeared from his bed so I went out searching for him. While I was in town, I found him in an alley way with a bunch of his new 'friends', doing all that junk that I said before. I was happy to find him and ran up the Rigby with excitement, until I wondered what he was doing here. Rigby just replied 'Leave me alone. Go away you fucking bird,' All his friends began to explode with laughter. I questioned him again with a demanding tone 'What are you doing here?! We need to get home now,' Until Rigby punched my arm and it actually hurt. Who knew Rigby could get so strong? We had a massive fight, yelling at each other and began to use psychical contact.

**'You've changed! YOU'RE NOT THE SAME ANYMORE! I miss the old Rigby! The one where I could play video games, punchies, drink coffee and do all sorts of fun with!'** I shouted while trying to tackle him to the ground. Rigby sneered towards me and spat onto my face with a drop of his saliva Since he got much stronger over the years, I was the one to be tackled and he kept yelling** 'Shut the fuck up, Mordecai! I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU!'** He grabbed a pocket knife from one of his friends and evilly smiled towards me, forcing the knife down towards my body and saying **'Say goodnight, you frickin' bird!**' He stabbed me... My own friend stabbed me in the shoulder and it stung like hell. I hissed loudly and screamed as the sharp blade touch my own feathers and further into my body... Rigby laughed like a maniac, until the police arrived, shining their lights from their cars towards us. Rigby and his group disappeared and the police were unable to catch him. Thank goodness the police arrived, I could've died right there on the spot. I got taken to the hospital and got my shoulder fixed in the end. I never saw him again. I just couldn't believe that my friend... my b-best friend tried to murder me. I was so scared as I thought about Rigby every night and what had happened when he tried to kill me. From then on, the park closed and everyone went their separate ways. That's when I married Margaret and such. Eileen heard about Rigby and she gave up on trying to win his heart, after she heard what happened between me and him. Eileen moved to Australia and got a successful career, no surprise there.

* * *

I keep thinking... how did my friends turn up like this? It's crazy that in 10 years or less, that they could change that much. It's really scary, actually.

You know what I should do? I should go visit Benson now. Yeah, I should visit Benson and see how his doing, hoping that he's trying to stop cutting himself again. I might even visit Pops, Skips and Mr. Maellards graves too while I'm at it. I could call HFG and see how he's doing with his girlfriend. I hope they're going alright, I still do have his number. Oh! And I should ask him if he knows what mental hospital Muscleman is in too, I could even see him as well. I've seen Thomas' account on an art website that we both submit drawings too and he seems pretty active on there, I'll probably send a message.

And maybe... just maybe, I could find Rigby one day. Who knows? Rigby could be walking down the street right now. I just want to see his face again.

Things can change in 10 years, I guess.


End file.
